Plymouth
' ' Plymouth is a major province of The Kingdom of Bretonia that lies in the east of England . The province is a province that is full of small villages and farms. The major city and capital of the Kingdom that lies in Plymouth is the Eyrie, and it this city that is the unofficial capital of the Kingdom of Bretonia due to its extreme defenses. Once the heartland of the Empire of Pruta the region has been transformed into a very agri based region under the new ownership of the Kingdom of Bretonia. In its east the vast ruins of Palagor still show the remains of the once vertile druids society that flourished in this region before its destruction by the forces of Chaos. Within Plymouth lies a large force of Lizardmen led by a Slann and whether the Bretonians will ever come to realize this is a completely interesting question that could define the region. Plymouth as a region was dominated for centuries by the Murlocs, and then in nearly an instance the region was destroyed as the Murlocs were destroyed by the Trollocs. Following this the rise of the humans of Pruta would lead to the destruction of the Trollocs of England and the rise of the Plymouth culture of Pruta. Pruta would rule here for centuries alongside their allies in the Lizardmen and their fall would happen after the increasingly expansisist Bretonians would destroy their hold on the region and push them nearly out of England. Under Bretonia the land has become a staple of farming but also has seen a huge population increase due to the influx of Franks that feel this area reminds many of them of the lush lands of France. History Early History The region of Plymouth was in its most ancient days the home of the eastern Truthsayers Stone, which protects the Earth from the ravages of the Fade, and through the Fade the forces of Chaos. War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos During the First War with Chaos, this region came under especially heavy attack by demons, and it was only through the sacrifice of the Druids of this region that they were pushed back. Pruta Main Article : Pruta Due to the sacrifice of the Druids the region was from this point on the region with the lowest concentration of Truthsayers, and Druids, and because of this the culture of Pruta was dominant here as apposed to the influence of the Truthsayers on other areas of the Empire of Pruta. Under the Empire of Pruta the land was allowed to grow into wild forests, and teeming landscapes of green. The people of Pruta often visited this area as an almost vacation spot of sorts, as this was the closest a Prutan could get to their original culture. Bretonia Main Article : Kingdom of Bretonia Present Day Points of Interest The Eyrie See Also : The Eyrie The Eyrie is a major fortress of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and the new Capital of the Bretonian Kingdom . The new capital was chosen due to its extreme defencive abilities. After the loss of Viche caused the deaths of nearly the entire royal family it was decided the new capital would be a fortress and not a palace. Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:England Category:Province